


【青火、光影組】萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？

by syelleangle



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Summary: 搞笑向，別太認真
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, cp向
Kudos: 1





	【青火、光影組】萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？

**IN** **街頭籃球場（關鍵詞：嚇你一跳）**

**提問：萬聖節是怎麼樣的日子呢？**

籃球笨蛋一號：當然是打籃球的日子！

籃球笨蛋二號：睡覺睡覺睡覺吃飯睡覺睡覺睡覺打籃球睡睡睡睡ZZZZZ

籃球笨蛋的青梅竹馬：今天是可以把籃球笨蛋的寫真集全都燒光並把責任推卸到惡魔之手上的日子——真是一年裡最令人感到滿足的一天〜〜

唯一的影子：今天準備了充份的「嚇你一跳」材料，我已經準備好要去把我的光組給嚇死了。

籃球笨蛋的青梅竹馬：我全身心地支持你，哲君〜〜〜

唯一的影子：好的（藍光電筒上場）找〜到〜你〜們〜了〜

籃球笨蛋們：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

籃球笨蛋二號：不對啊！哲，你光天白日的裝什麼鬼？

唯一的影子：不愧是黑皮君，腦袋清醒得很快呢。果然是裝鬼裝多了有經驗呢。

籃球笨蛋一號：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

籃球笨蛋二號：別以為我聽不清楚你在諷刺我。

籃球笨蛋一號：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

籃球笨蛋二號：別叫了，笨蛋火神，那是哲來著。

籃球笨蛋一號：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

籃球笨蛋二號：都快成了背景音了，你有完沒完？

籃球笨蛋一號：哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

唯一的影子：XX君的肺活量真好。

籃球笨蛋的青梅竹馬：黑皮差遠了呢……

籃球笨蛋二號：說壞話就放低聲音啊！！！我耳朵都要壞掉了！

唯一的影子：你耳朵壞掉不是我們的錯吧？

籃球笨蛋的青梅竹馬：就是嘛，腦子都差多了……

籃球笨蛋二號：喂喂，剛剛那個很明顯是人身攻擊啊喂！

唯一的影子：的確，耳朵有點痛了呢。黑皮君，麻煩你讓XX君閉嘴好嗎？

「這種小事還用得著你提醒？」

青峰一把扯下火神的脖子，乾脆又直接地用嘴巴堵住了聲音的來源，狠狠地吻了一通後，才心滿意足地宣佈：「好了，可以冷靜下來了麼？」

火神的臉色變得跟他的髮色一樣紅，「這裡可是籃球場上啊蠢峰……」給我有點羞恥心啊！

青峰的羞恥心早就拋到不知哪裡去了，回味似的舔舔嘴唇，「這不是很棒嗎？你終於可以閉上嘴了。」

火神臉紅耳赤，心裡卻在腹誹，這人前後句一點也對不上號，並不是因為他閉嘴而高興，只是因為自己成功揩油才這樣說的。

偏偏自己在這尷尬至極的時候，大腦難得地沒有燒斷了保險絲，倒是因為熱血上頭而不可思議地冷靜下來了，要不然絕對會狠狠地跟他對嗆回去！

結果，現在卻只能卡在原地動彈不行，更是毫無反擊機會。

真不公平，明明青峰就跟他一樣怕幽靈——「有什麼好笑的？你不都是跟著尖叫起來了蠢峰！」

青峰意猶未盡地伸手撫上他的臉頰，雖然下一秒就被身體的主人狠狠拍開，也無損他的興致。「笨蛋火神，重點才不是那個。我只是覺得被幽靈嚇倒的你很可愛而已。」

火神的臉剎那間便紅透了，這人說這種話是想他要怎樣回應啊啊啊啊啊——難道他要說「你這樣的笑容看起來很帥氣」嗎？乾脆殺了他吧？

青峰對他的窘態視而不見，倒不如說這就是他期待的反應——自顧自地繼續說道：「而且萬聖節本來就是要讓人們把身心壓力徹底釋放出來、面對自己恐懼的節日，你還有待磨練呢！」

「是這樣麼？」火神意外地睜大了眼睛，一臉疑惑。

雖然他是歸國子女，但美國可是有萬聖節的，總感覺哪裡怪怪的，但也有可能是因為語言翻譯不通的問題……

「哈，笨蛋神你要贏我還差得遠呢！」

「誰說的？我現在就要贏！」

「那你去讓哲嚇你一遍唄，再來一次還是會嚇到尖叫吧？」

「才不會哩！」

「有本事來比試看看嘛，笨蛋神。」

「馬上就來！你給我等著——不，先來一局籃球啊，被鬼嚇這種事待會再做。」

「哈！你這是害怕了是不是？」

「我、沒、有！」面對青峰一而再再而三的挑釁，火神直接抄起籃球砸過去。青峰利落地接住，「那就來試試看，我贏的話你就要去被鬼嚇一跳。」

「誰怕誰！」

……

一旁的黑子與桃井看了對方一眼，心裡不期然地想：「我們被無視了呢。」

「果然這時候就該像隻幽靈一樣消失離去嗎？」再見了，我的光組。

桃井自然不會放過這個大好機會，青梅竹馬什麼的就給她滾一邊恩愛去吧！「哲君，那我們一起去逛街吃飯好嗎？剛剛看到邊擺了很漂亮的南瓜裝飾品呢！」

黑子嘆了一口氣，「的確，今天我的光組文件夾也塞得滿當當的，正宗的舌吻還是第一次當面見到，那就到此為止吧。」

「是嗎？」桃井歪歪頭，「可是火火來我們這邊的時候，兩人老是在接吻呢。」

「桃井桑，你拍照了嗎？」

「當然啦，哲君，我就知道你會跟我要相片，而且有了火火的照片的話，就可以用來引誘阿大去部活了！」

「桃井桑，你還真是辛苦了……」

隨著兩人的漸行漸遠，身後的光組們還在進行激烈撕殺，看來萬聖節對兩人來說真是算不上是什麼特別日子呢……

※


End file.
